kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
William T. Spears
|weight = |birthday = |affiliation = Management Division of the Grim Reaper Dispatch |previous affiliation = |occupation = |previous occupation = |base of operations = |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Volume 3, Chapter 12 |anime debut = Season 1, Episode 6 |video game debut = |japanese voice = Noriaki Sugiyama |english voice = Barry Yandell }} William T. Spears (ウィリアム・T・スピアーズ, Wiriamu T. Supiāzu) is a Grim Reaper. He is part of the Management Division of the Grim Reaper Dispatch.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 12, page 20 He was briefly affiliated with the Noah's Ark Circus, where he went by the stage name Suit (スーツ, Sūtsu). Appearance William is a tall man with short, neatly-combed dark brown hair and yellow-green eyes. He wears rectangle-shaped glasses, which have four decorative lines on each arm of the frames. He is often dressed in a dark suit, tie, black gloves, and dress shoes. .]] William's Death Scythe is a pruner, a type of gardening tool, with a monotonous color; it is essentially a long metal rod with one clipper on each end. In the anime, it is two-toned, with the front half being silver and the back half being black, and it is controlled by a handle that is fixed midway through the rod. Personality William is calm, aloof, and emotionless. In regard to his job, he is strict, extremely devoted, and follows the rules precisely. He puts his duties above all else and does not take kindly to individuals who cause problems or create more work for him, particularly if it forces him to apologize for their actions.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 12, page 22 William has no qualms about inflicting injuries on others, as shown when he jumped off a roof and landed on Grell Sutcliff's head and when he used his Death Scythe to attack Sebastian Michaelis on a few occasions.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 12, pages 21-22''Kuroshitsuji'', Chapter 28, pages 24-26 William finds demons to be disgusting creatures, and he calls Sebastian a variety of derogatory names such as "devilish fiend", "leech", "hound", and "vermin." However, he is a very decorous, dignified man, and these characteristics ultimately outweigh his hatred for demons. He is willing to display an ample amount of courtesy to demons (no matter how much he despises to do so) if it was the Grim Reapers who have wrongly inconvenienced them, as indicated when he apologized to Sebastian on Grell's behalf.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 12, pages 22-24 Plot Red Butler Arc 's aid.]] When Grell Sutcliff is on the verge of peril, William prevents Sebastian Michaelis from killing Grell with his own Death Scythe, announcing his intention to retrieve Grell.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 12, pages 18-19 He leaps down, lands on Grell's head, and lists off all of the rules that Grell has broken. He then bows and apologizes to Sebastian for Grell's actions, and he then gives him his business card. Immediately afterward, he articulates his sincere reluctance to acknowledge a demon, and he deems it a disgusting practice. William adds, however, that since Sebastian is bound to Ciel Phantomhive by their contract, he is slightly better than most demons.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 12, pages 20-23 Subsequently, William prepares to leave, dragging Grell along by the hair, while complaining about the shortage of staff. As he is walking away, Sebastian throws Grell's Death Scythe at William's head, and William easily catches it with two fingers. Sebastian smilingly claims that he was just returning it. In response, William bluntly thanks him, and he then departs with Grell.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 12, pages 24-26 Circus Arc When Sebastian, who is now a second-tier member of the Noah's Ark Circus, displayed exceptional skills in the practice tent, Dagger takes them to meet "Suit", who turns out to be William, as he is also exceptionally skilled. When William calls Sebastian a "devilish fiend" and makes mention of Grim Reapers and demons, everyone is initially stunned. Dagger then decides that William is joking and is a "hardcore occult fan." William, on the other hand, is not amused by Dagger's assessment and asserts that he is not joking.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 26, pages 18-24 Dagger then drags Ciel away to practice, and while he does so, Sebastian approaches William and brings him outside so they can talk quietly. Seeing Sebastian grab William's hand to lead him outside, Dagger decides they must have already become good friends. Outside, William discloses that he is present in this area in preparation for a large inspection of souls in the coming days, which he calls a "special case." Sebastian offers to help, but William uses his Death Scythe to threaten him. Ciel then comes out and tells William that his inability to assimilate with humans makes him even worse than Grell. Piqued, William mutually agrees that the three of them will not interfere with each other.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 26, pages 25-36 .]] Shortly afterward, Joker and Dagger reveal the room assignments, which pairs William with Sebastian, much to their mutual enmity. In the tent, William draws a line on the ground with his Death Scythe, and he tells Sebastian not to cross it. He also adds that unlike demons, Grim Reapers do need to sleep at night and warns Sebastian not to do anything that may disturb his sleep. Nevertheless, that night, when Sebastian attempts to go out, William stops him because he cannot allow a demon to move around of his own free will, especially since he assumes Sebastian intends to consume souls. Although Sebastian insists that William must be sensing something as well, William curtly retorts that he is fully aware of the situation and does not need Sebastian's guidance in any matter.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 27, pages 3-4 The following day, the circus has a performance, and Wendy hurts her ankle. Joker hurriedly asks Sebastian to stand in for her, and because Peter wants to stay with her, Dagger tells William to perform the act with Sebastian. His refusal to touch a demon almost ruins the act, but Sebastian is able to salvage it by grabbing William's Death Scythe instead.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 27, pages 27-35 When Sebastian attempts to go out that night, on Ciel's orders to find the real name of Father, William stops him again, reiterating that he cannot let Sebastian wander around on his own; this forces Sebastian to come up with an alternate plan that will let him find the information he needs without leaving the circus's premises.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, pages 25-28 's manor.]] After Sebastian and Ciel have gone to Baron Kelvin's manor and set it on fire, William reviews Joker's Cinematic Record and marks the judgment complete in his book. Ronald Knox arrives to help him, and while apparently disappointed by his arrival, he comments that he is glad Grell was not the one sent. William then shares that while most of the souls they are judging have the cause of death listed as being "burnt to death", the cause is actually a demon setting the mansion on fire, much to Ronald's surprise. He further shares that while Sebastian does not seem to be one to feast, they cannot leave any souls behind for him to get. Both of them ready their Death Scythes and jump down into the fire.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 35, pages 11-19 Luxury Liner Arc '' sinks.]] William is deployed by the Grim Reaper Dispatch to help Grell and Ronald with the Campania case. After the Campania sinks, William, with his Death Scythe, fishes the beaten and unconscious Grell and Ronald out of the water and sets them on a boat. He complains about how he was mobilized despite his not being in the Retrieval Division, and how he will not be able to finish up in time that day. Angrily, he stomps on Grell and Ronald, demanding that they awaken. Grell and Ronald are roused, and the former, upon seeing William, excitedly rushes to him. William sidesteps Grell, causing Grell to fall back into the water. An exasperated William discloses that he was sent to clean up after them, and he urges them to start collecting human souls. Ronald points out that they are gravely injured, but William does not relent, insisting that it is their duty to collect souls at any time and in any state. Grell delights in William's coldness, much to Ronald's disbelief. William orders them to return to headquarters after they are finished with the soul collection and file a report about "the violator."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 65, pages 8-11 Emerald Witch Arc William and Grell travel to Germany, where they meet the German Grim Reapers Ludger and Sascha. William sympathizes with Ludger when Ludger says that he dislikes being busy because he personally fears not being able to leave work on time. Sascha hands documents to William, telling him that he can take over. William complains about being sent all the way to Germany, and he adds that he can sense something big might be happening soon. When Grell says that they are actually enjoying their trip together, William hits them with his Death Scythe. In subsequence, Sascha asks William about the Bizarre Dolls in England, and William replies that they are still investigating. He mentions that there seems to be no such cases in Germany as of yet, and he tells Sascha and Ludger to inform the English Branch if they receive any information about the "seceders." William and Grell, then, head off.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 105, pages 7-10 Quotes * "Demons are those who use various chances to poke fun at humans, before proceeding to leech whatever comes out as a means of survival."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 12, page 24 * (Referring to Sebastian Michaelis) "Sorry, but there's no way I'll get along with a savage beast."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, page 24 * "If you interfere, I'll reap you."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, page 33 * (To Sebastian Michaelis "You sway your prey with sweet words, all the while dragging them into the darkness. You devils are so good at it that, it's practically a cliché!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28, pages 26-27 * "Bringing your emotions into your job is a waste of time."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 16 * (To Ronald Knox) "Those who don't know the importance of glasses to Grim Reapers... Should get a pay cut!".Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 9 * (To Sebastian) "Honestly. I will never forget the day where I had to bow my head to demon scum like you... this is a disgrace to all Grim Reapers."Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 6 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "It's not glasses. It's Suit."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, page 36 * "Only Grim Reapers who know the significance of life will be granted Grim Reaper glasses... The glasses of Life..." * (To Grell Sutcliff) "Seriously, being rescued by you is the only taint in my otherwise perfect life's record." * (To the students) "This is just part of the job, work does not require unnecessary emotions, we simply need to finish the task according to superior's orders, subtly, discreetly... and one more thing, take good care of your glasses." Trivia General= * William is the only Grim Reaper to reveal his middle initial, which is "T", in his case.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 12, page 20 Out of Universe * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji character popularity poll]], William is the fifteenth most popular character in the series, with 103 votes.June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's GFantasy Magazine * Yana Toboso and her assistants call him "Takaeda" (high branches). William's middle name is a remnant of this nickname.Downstairs with Kuroshitsuji, VIII |-| Anime= * William had a lower grade average than Grell Sutcliff when they were Grim Reaper students, with Grell having an A average and William having a B average.Kuroshitsuji OVA, The Story of Will the Reaper References }} Navigation de:William T. Spears pl:William T. Spears es:William T. Spears ru:Уильям Т. Спирс fr:William T. Spears pt-br:William T. Spears it:William T. Spears Category:Characters Category:Grim Reapers Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Red Butler Arc Category:Circus Arc Category:Luxury Liner Arc Category:Emerald Witch Arc Category:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Kuroshitsuji Musical Category:Male characters